Let me love you
by beatress
Summary: He turned into ice again. She was the only one who could melt him. Now that she was gone, there was no way that he was going to be normal again. But could a girl looking like her melt him the same way as she did? Erza didn't know if it would work but it was worth a try. Gruvia...
1. Chapter 1

**Let me love you**

* * *

**Summary:- He turned into ice again. She was the only one who could melt him. Now that she was gone, there was no way that he was going to be normal again. But could a girl looking like her melt him the same way as she did? Erza didn't know but it was worth a try.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_No matter where you are_

_No matter what you do_

_I know you always think of me_

_You care for me too much_

_You love me more than that_

_Without you, wonder what I'd do._

_I can't help but smile_

_Everytime your face crosses my mind_

_I can't help but sing_

_These feelings churning deep inside_

_You do know I love you_

_More than I think I do_

_You know me better than I do_

_I'm as good as dead _

_If you leave my side_

_I love you, I love you forever, you see._

_I'm as good as de- uh_

_*guitar playing stops*_

"_Nani, Juvia?"_

"_I didn't like it Gray-sama"_

"_What! I took so much time to write this song. Do you even know how hard it was to come up with the lyrics?"_

"_Iie! But I know one thing. Gray-sama should live on even if I'm not by his side. I want Gray-sama to be happy not de-. I don't even want to hear it, not in a song too! *cries*"_

"_J-Juvia, demo? How will I live without you? *soft thud* You know you're the only one left for me in this world. I can't even imagine you not being there with me"_

"_I understand. I love you too. That's why I want you to live on… But Gray-sama? Could you not squeeze me so hard? I'm not able to breathe," _

_*giggles*_

A lone tear escaped her brown orbs. The sun made the trail left by the tear on her cheeks shine in its scarlet light. The wind made her red hair sway and dance to its tune. She never expected those memories to resurface. She was searching for the recording of an important conference held long back that was needed and accidentally stumbled upon this tape. Ignorant of the voices it contained, she played it only to hear the song her friend for his girl whom he happened to love so much.

It's been long since she's heard her friend's happy tone. This may be from their times in the school when he was still in the band. He was a talented guy, had immense passion for music. He was cold to strangers and sometimes may even seem to be a polar ice cap to others until that girl came into his life. Her blue eyes that embedded the whole ocean into them, her blue hair which complemented her pale skin and her caring and loving personality which melted that guy before he knew it. The redhead always knew they belonged to each other- though he never acknowledged his feelings for her. When he finally did, it was too late. She was gone… forever.

The shock was too much for him. He sealed all the entrances to his heart. He didn't cry or talk about himself, drowning himself in his work ever since. That guy never smiled again, at least not the same way he did before he lost her. He left the band. He locked up her souvenirs- it was too hard for him to burn them all- they were his memories with her, the only things she left for him- his only happiness, his only pain. Today after two years, what was he? The CEO of one of the top corporations of Fiore, Gray Fullbuster; Apart from being the most sincere hardworking guy, he is the one of the most eligible bachelors and the coldest person in the whole of Fiore. In fact he was as good as dead. It made the red haired woman wonder why he was even living. Was it because of his girl's words?

"I wish if you could be normal and happy again," she thought, remembering his stoic face that he posed. "I just wish she was alive"

* * *

**I was itching to write a Gruvia! This is just a prologue. Just to give you an idea of what Gray's life has been so far and why Erza (if you guessed it) is so worried about him. The next chapter the story begins and things will get interesting. Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you could. I'd be delighted.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. Discovery

**A/n: You guys were quite encouraging! This must have been my fastest update since a few months. Thanks for loving this story by faving it or reviewing it! **

**One main concern I read was whether this will be a Grayza or not. Let me tell you. I don't really support Grayza. Besides, I'm a Jerza fan if knowing this makes you happy. I seriously can't imagine Erza with anyone else so no question of having her paired up with Gray. Then why I chose Erza? I believe Erza is more involved in Gray's and Juvia's relationship (maybe, Lucy too but ir is more like Juvia drags her into it and in a different sense). So it – No, not going to give a spoiler here. You just wait and see why I think anyone else won't be suited for this story. **

**Sorry to make Juvia die, in btw. Glad you all liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. Forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter but I guess most of us know I don't own it and Hiro Mashima does, right?**

* * *

**Chapter-1 **

**Discovery**

* * *

"Sorry, Gray I didn't find it here. I've asked to check for those files in the other branches. I'm sure they must be able to find them," she assured him. He must've been quite worried about it. Those files are needed for a contract they're signing with another company. Though they're from long back, revising your earlier terms with the company does help right?

"Alright, report me when you find anything about it. How are the other things going at the Hargeon branch? Is everything fine? I'll be there in a few days for the meeting but I may need you here to run some errands. Is that okay for you to fly here and return?" She gave a light giggle at this. How concerned he was of his friends never seemed to amaze her despite his cold demeanour.

"That's fine with me. I'll catch the earliest flight possible to come and help you," she replied and the call ended rather abruptly. She sighed in sadness. This isn't something new to her. That guy never learnt to end a call properly, afraid of how the matters at hand would drift back to 'her'. Last time it happened, he broke all ties with his friends leading his life in utter loneliness. He even transferred her to this branch of his company in Hargeon, just so she would refrain from her attempts to cheer him up.

Her mind was clouded with worry about her friend's future. That was when her car had to break down. It wasn't half bad. The worst part was it broke down infront of the Blue Pegasus Industries. She shuddered at the thought of being courted inside by the company's manager Ichiya Vandalay and his assistants, the Trimens as the call themselves. She asked the driver to somehow get the car fixed while she'll get a stroll in the streets nearby.

She made a quick rush into the lane before she heard those dreadful voices she wouldn't have for a nightmare.

"Seems like it's Erza's car, Men! Oi, where is Erza-san, Men? Erza-san?! Erza-san!" the red haired female was shaken to her soul when she saw the orange haired male search for her even involving his assistants in the search.

She turned on her heels in hope of finding a much safer place away from the eyes of those womanizers. She kept on running till she realised that she reached the beach. If she keeps up this way, she might as well reach Magnolia without having to board a flight. She panted hoping to have lost track of the orange haired male and slumped on the sand. That was some run. She could use Ichiya to lose her weight whenever she puts on some or to go to far off places when she runs out of money.

She hugged her knees as she took in the beauty of the sea in front of her. How long has it been since she came to the beach and sat so peacefully? The last time she could recollect was for Gray's beach party when he got together with Juv-

Her smile turned upside down. Her eyes lined with wetness that never seemed to cease. She just hoped that water wouldn't come out of her eyes and leave trails down her cheeks. The sea… it reminded of the blunette who mingled with everyone back at Fairy Academy so soon that they ever wondered how she was a student at Phantom High. Her cerulean blue eyes, her slim figure, her blue hair just like the woman's who's in the water now.

"_Wait! What the-?" _the orbs belonging to the red-haired woman grew bigger. She let her pupils widen enough to take in the dull light that was bouncing off the other woman's body. The moonlight lit the pale skin she possessed. Her eyes shined like the waves on the sea while her smile outmatched the twinkle of the stars. Erza definitely must've been thinking a lot about Gray and her; too much that she is hallucinating the blunette's presence in this world while her soul is, she is sure, resting in heavens.

Erza shook her head to clear her thoughts. The next time she opened them there was no one playing in the water. She was now sure she was imagining things.

"I want an ice cream! I want it now!" Erza's attention drew to the source of the voice. Her voice was so engraved in her mind that anyone demanding an ice cream seemed like using her voice. She turned her head, only to find a little girl asking her father she supposed to buy her an ice cream. That was when Erza decided she needs some rest.

"Come on, you're behaving like a kid." She heard a male voice. It wasn't the father's. It came from a different direction.

"I want a black current right now!" she heard a whine. She turned her head to spot the person speaking in the crowd but could only see a tuft of blue pass by. She ran to the road. The blue ball seemed to go in a car. Damn her car was under repair!

She called out for a taxi and boarded it. She asked the driver to follow the white car with a weird symbol on it. They turned through the alleys and lanes until the car came to a halt at a restaurant, 'Lamia's' written on the board outside. She saw a tuft of blue run in, still couldn't see the full face of the person. Erza hoped this was a wild goose chase. She didn't want to tell Gray something she wasn't sure of and bring his hopes up.

She cleared the fog that accumulated on the glass window and tried looking through it. She fidgeted before she gave in as the glass of the window was translucent. She hurried to the door which opened revealing a white haired male walking out of the restaurant. He gave a glance at her before moving out of her sight.

The red head rushed in, only to collide with someone and making the other fall in the process. Her eyes drifted from one corner of the room to the other to spot the blue head and confirm that it was just her imagination before they turned to person she collided with. She muttered a quick 'gomen' helping the girl to her feet. The red head's eyes were still on the search for the blunette she's been following so she didn't really take a look at the person. The other girl replied an 'It's okay' before dashing past her with her head of blue….

Erza's eyes grew wider. She turned around and went out of the door. There she was- standing by a car with the white haired male who took a glance at her earlier. Now she could see the face of the blunette she's been chasing like crazy for quite some time- a perfect resemblance to the blue head she had known two years ago or maybe it was that girl but sure she was alive and happy; judging by the way she was smiling with the white haired male.

Her feet failed to carry her weight as she fell to the ground. She is freaking alive damn it! Gray would be so happy to know this…

As if on cue, her phone rang and it turned out to be the same person she was thinking a while ago… Gray Fullbuster.

"Erza, are you on your way?" he asked, sounding serious.

"Gray…" she said, gulping the ball that formed in her throat.

"What is it, Erza?" the voice deprived of emotions answered her back.

"I-I- I think I saw her."

~0~

"I-I- I think I saw her" Those words froze him. That wasn't possible, is it?

"I saw Juv-"

"You know it's not possible. Don't play pranks on me. This is not the time. I know. Even you know that she's not with us anymore. Don't use her to tease me, at least not now" he said, finding the ground more interesting though the other woman couldn't see his expressions.

"But I'm not ly-" he heard her retort.

"I want you to come back as soon as possible. There is too much work for me alone to handle!" With that, he ended the call. He glanced at his hands which once held hers, through which her hands slipped and she fell.

"_Gray-sama, I'll always love you,"_

He shuddered at the memory. That was just a lie. There was no way that she was alive. No way that she was….

He buried his face in his hands. Why does the fate play with his feelings so much? Wasn't it enough pain he endured? Why is he willing to believe that she is alive when she died right in front of his eyes? Why is he ready to have this false hope?

A knock on the door drew his attention. It took a minute for him to compose himself and ask the person to come in.

"Sir, they're waiting for you in the meeting hall" the employee informed.

"I'm coming," he said, getting up from his seat.

"_Erza must've been mistaken. I know… I know I can't trust this…. I know it better that now I have to travel alone in this world. No matter how much I want, one who is dead will never come back. So, I cannot have false hopes and live in fantasy. There is more in reality to deal with and she is not the one here"_

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave a review if you could. That would make happy and could contain me for the next few days. Sadly, I can't update for two weeks straight because of exams and stuff. I hope to make the next chapter worthy of the wait. Hope this was good enough to keep you interested in this story.**

**By way, did anyone figure out who the guy was? **

**If you didn't, keep guessing till we meet next time.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Meetings

**A/n: Thank you for your feedback minna! I was so delighted. I had a busy week but had free time around the weekend but along with free time, I had a little block on this chapter. Good thing that I could finish it. I'm just happy that it turned out well. Just say things get interesting from this chapter. I know they got interesting with previous chapter but I do hope you find it even more interesting in this chapter. **

**This is a pretty long chapter with 3500+ words. That I hope makes up for the long delay along with the plot of course. And hold on, because the story coaster is ready to begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail. I do know everyone knows that I don't own it and Hiro Mashima does, right?**

* * *

**Chapter-2 **

**Meetings**

* * *

He didn't believe her, did he? How did she think he would? What if it was only a wild goose chase? What if she was imagining her presence? What if the blue-haired woman she saw a few minutes ago was just someone else she was mistaking for Juvia? It's been two years since that freaking accident. The guy searched for her for months before the police found her body. He froze, did he not? He returned to the way he was before he met her, if possible only worse. He never looked back at her. He never visited her grave. He shut all her memories away from him. Not even a single photograph could be found anywhere in his office or in his home. He was afraid… afraid that he'd melt at her sight. He shoved away all his friends and hers too, leading what seemed to be a lonely life, despite having so many people who looked out for him. He preferred, not to be cheered up and warm up to his surroundings, just so he wouldn't forget about her. How ironic- shutting her memories away from him so as not to remember her and shutting himself away from world so as not to forget her? Just how much can a person love? How much can he endure by himself? She really shouldn't have given him a speck of false hope when she was certain the blue-haired woman was never to return.

A lone tear slid down her cheeks, her feet threatened not to carry her any further, that is if she could get up from where she slumped. Her whole body was shaking with pain and there was no one whom she could confide in with her feelings; no one to comfort her in her distress.

"E-Erza?" she heard a voice call. Her head took a turn to the left to glance at the owner of the voice. Her eyes followed the suit from his feet clad in boots to his face which bore a red tattoo.

"Is that you?" he inquired, bending down to her height. "Why are you… crying?"

"Jellal?" she broke down, launching herself into the blue haired man's arms. She was a strong woman. Never in her life has she shown her weak side to anyone else, may be except this guy who was currently holding her. Never has she let people see her cry. But the truth is even the strongest have times where they are helpless and all they could do is cry.

"Hey, what's the matter? What happened?" he asked, only to be answered by her cries. He was better off not asking and supporting her for the moment. His questions, he was sure, will be answered with time, will they not be?

~0~

"Arigatou, Lyon-sama" the blue- haired woman replied.

"Ah, don't mention, Juvia-chan!" her companion replied, scratching the back of his head. A slight pink coated his cheeks as the woman smiled at his. The moonlight bounced off her face, making her pale skin shine. The twinkle in her cerulean blue eyes rivalled the star's. As he took in her beauty he couldn't help but let the pink turn to red. He was one lucky man to have acquaintance with this beauty.

"Ano, but you always look out for me too much, without expecting anything. I've never got a chance to help you. Thank you so much for everything!" the woman bowed, making the man panic with embarrassment. It took a minute before he could compose himself, controlling the feelings which overwhelmed his heart. He coughed a little, gaining her audience and replied to her remark.

"It's not like I've never expected anything from you. You know it well, Juvia-chan but you're generous enough to let it slide by. I just want to tell you that I'm still waiting." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. The woman looked at the ground, trying to identify different strands of grass in the darkness. He pulled away, watching her intently.

"It's not like I want an answer soon. Just… Just don't force yourself. You know the drill. I'll wait for you as long as I live" she heard him say before turning his back and lifting his hand up in the form of a 'bye'. Her own cheeks were painted red, hidden by the shadow of her abode. Her heart began racing. The guy has been waiting for her ever since she met him. The answer to his question always remained unclear. What answer should she give him for loving her more than his life? How much can a person love someone?

"_Aww… They're such a cute couple!_" an observer, living opposite her house, thought. The curly haired man lifted his paint brush, dipping it in white and placing a circle in the top left corner of his canvas. Such a romance was definitely a great inspiration for him to draw. He smiled as he shifted his painting apparatus inside. He was looking forward to more of the woman's story.

~0~

"Gray-what?! When did all this happen?" the blue-haired man asked his companion.

"When you were away. I had no contact number of yours. I didn't even know if you're alive. Every day became dreadful. He pushed out of his life and all we could do was watch him break." She let another tear slip out of her eye, making the man feel guiltier.

"I'm sorry Erza. The nature of my work doesn't allow it. I can't always be exposed to the outer world" he replied. She nodded in understanding. Being an expert hacker, he couldn't associate himself with the outer world. That was the reason why though he held feelings for him and knew the feelings were mutual, he would never tell her. He didn't want to pull her in to the darkness. To him, she was the embodiment of light he would dare not taint with the darkness he held.

Silence spread across the duo. Their eyes were fixated on the wooden floor until he decided to break the silence.

"You say you saw Juvia here, in Hargeon?" he questioned.

"I think I did at least. I don't even know if I just imagined her. But then, we buried her two years ago. Now I'm not sure of anything!" she replied frantically. He smiled at her, earning a 'What?' from his companion.

"Good thing, I was in this city for now I can search through the details of the people in here and let you know the truth. You have a photograph of her?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I sure do have but how will you- don't tell me…" her eyes grew wide as realisation struck her.

"I'm a hacker for a reason. I'm going to hack into the city's database. There must be some info about her if she is a resident of this city…" he replied, starting his laptop and drawing his eyebrows together. His full concentration was on the work at hand.

Erza couldn't help but smile at him. This guy…. But it was good to have someone to accompany you. In fact, it was good to see him after a long time.

~0~

"So, is this where she lives" she asked, gazing at the apartment in front of her. It wasn't really small- a two storeyed building with a large garden. There was a small fountain halfway through the entrance to the door, making the place look even more beautiful.

"The database says so. Trust me; I didn't think we'd find a match. Since we've found one, maybe it's for the better" her companion said, looking away from her. "Erza,"

He called for her attention. She looked forward at what he had to say.

"I have to leave now. I'm here for an important work. It doesn't look good being caught so fast," he said, taking a few glances at the red-haired woman.

"You're still into this, Jellal. I thought you quit?" she asked in enquiry. This man sure knows how to make a mess of his self.

"I can't tell you the whole details for now but I assure you everything is going right. They're waiting for me. I'll have to leave. You take care of yourself. Good bye, Erza" he said, walking away from her.

"But Jellal.. who are they? Where-" Her questions were unheard as she saw the blue haired guy disappear into the trees nearby. She sighed. She herself has so many things to solve that she didn't know how well she could indulge in others' matter.

"If it isn't for Erza Scarlet," a voice startled her. She turned around to find a male with his curly orange hair and a paintbrush in his hand. A smile engrossed on his lips while he pushed his glasses upward with the help of his free hand.

"Reedus, is that you?" she asked, recognising the person as her old friend.

"Long time no see", he replied, asking her to come into his little home.

~0~

"You have a nice home here, Reedus. How long have you been staying here?" she enquired, wanting to know more about the girl in the front door. She couldn't ask him directly about her. She had to twist their conversation towards the blue haired woman from the previous night.

"Just for the past two and a half years. This place is so lovely. It is all an artist needs for inspiration. Why don't you take a look at my paintings? Most of them are sold out but I have a few recent ones and a few which I didn't offer for selling." He winked at her.

"Not offered for selling? Why so?" she asked while following the man to his Hall of Art, as he calls the place where he keeps his paintings.

"They were a little personal. I just happen to draw them based on the people in the neighbourhood. I really can't put them up for an auction without their permission. Ethics are an issue here. Don't worry, I've asked them before I could paint them on my canvas. However, some are just so beautiful that I don't want to sell them. You know the fear of losing the most beautiful pieces?" he laughed off. Erza joined him. It was just like the now slender guy to keep portraits of his companions.

She watched through the very realistic paintings- one had a father and son, enjoying their time at a garden; there was this other one where a woman was cooking; then there was this: Erza's feet were reluctant to move away from the painting she was staring at. It seemed as if it was quickly done but the beauty of it; correction: The beauty in it captivated her mind.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" The painter said from behind, making her turn back to look at him as serenity overtook his features. The painter just admired the piece. She could tell. What was in the painting? - The same blue haired woman that's been haunting her since the previous night. A soft smile played on her lips as her hair flew in random direction. Her hand held a hose which was directed upwards, one of her finger was maybe in the hose's opening that caused the water to scatter and fall down to the earth as rain. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the time she was spending. With that smile on her face, it would be difficult to believe if it was the same woman from her past.

"She's Juvia. She lives in the place in front of mine. This is a picture drawn two and a half years ago." He smiled. _Two and a half years ago? _But the Juvia she had known was there with them all the time; most of her time cut out into stalking Gray though. She was sure Juvia had never been to Hargeon before. Again, this woman has the same name as the girl from her past. She was confused now.

"But the house seems different." She added, realising the apartment she saw before was nowhere near the present one. It seemed smaller than the one she saw earlier.

"As always perceptive, Erza," he said, knowing the woman well, "She got into an accident two years ago. There was a short circuit and her whole house was on fire when she returned back. Her everything turned into ash and all she could do was cry. Good thing that she found support in form of a man who loves her. He supported her in her worst time. It was due to his efforts that she is near to normal now. He undertook the rebuilding of her home and as you can see, he built this marvellous home for her. He's such a nice guy, you should meet him someday"

"How are others by the way?" he asked. He didn't hear about them for a long time now. Since he met one, might as well find out about the rest.

~0~

"Lyon-sama should really stop spending so much on me, Yuuka-san," she said, watching the short guy place gifts and flowers on her table.

"He wanted to come to you himself but he was caught up in an important meeting. He did send you wishes for the day and these presents. You should know by now that he doesn't listen to us once he sets his mind," the braided haired man said as he smiled at the woman who wore a frown.

"Then I'll just have to force him to I guess. Good day to you to, Yuuka-san," she said as the man exited her home. She went after him to see him off. That was after letting out a sigh. She waved him off at the gate and was about to close the gate when she saw a red- haired woman standing in front of her home and staring at it.

She called out to her three times but nothing seemed to move her. She then decided to shake her by her shoulders. Little did she know that the woman would be so startled to meet her that she would fall down, her hand badly bruised because it hit the rose shrubs outside her place….

~0~

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her eyebrows drawn together. It was good thing that she has been practicing medicine for quite some time now. She knew how to do the first aid and the next steps. She took the woman inside the moment she saw blood trickling down her hand. With the help of a few tools from her practice kit, she took out the thorn that got stuck deep inside the skin, washed it with an antiseptic lotion and wrapped bandages around it.

"No," the red-head looked away. She couldn't shrug the feeling of her being a close resemblance to her late friend. The time she was spending with her pained her more than those thorns that injured her hand.

"Don't think a lot. It doesn't help you. Why don't you have some tea? I'll be back in a sec-" the blunette was ready to turn on her heels to kitchen but her companion's voice stopped her.

"Please don't. I don't want to trouble you," she said. The other woman sat down in her place across the couch.

"You are the same woman from last night right? Do you remember me? We bumped into each other last night at Lamia's" the blunette tried on making her companion recollect.

"_How can I forget you?"_ the red haired woman thought.

"Of course, I do. I'm sorry for troubling you so much" she replied.

"Doesn't matter. It was just an accident right? But since we've met so many times, I mean two times in the last 12 hours, why not be friends? That way you won't forget me forever. I'm Juvia, by the way" the blue-haired woman smiled.

The brown eyed woman forced a smile at her introducing herself like she had never known the other woman before. "I'm Erza, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Since we're friends, why not have some tea?" the blunette insisted.

"No please, I have something urgent to attend to. I'm afraid I'll have to leave. I have a flight to catch," she said, getting up from her place.

"But Erza-san?" the blunette whined. The other woman flinched. She stole a glance at her companion before smiling at her.

"I really am sorry but my friend could use some help. I'll have to leave now. Thank you for the hospitality. I'll make sure to come back to you when time permits," With this said, the red haired woman dashed through the door into the exterior of the apartment. She didn't even care when her bag that she carried hit the door while she ran past it. She had too many things on her mind that she just couldn't care about such trivial things.

Little did she know, sometimes, things so trivial are the ones that change the whole story of people's lives…

~0~

"What's this?" the blue haired woman thought as she picked up a small tape near the door. She remembered Yuuka-san saying that the white haired male sending her wishes. There was a possibility that it was related to it. That guy was sure full of surprises.

"I know I'll play it," she said to no one in particular. It came in handy that there was an old radio cum recorder in her possession. This enabled her to hear what the guy had to say. She placed the tape in the cavity, closed it and pressed the 'play' button.

She could hear guitar being strummed. Oh how she loved the sound of the instrument!

"_Presenting Gray on guitar…"_ A female voice said. Gray? She had never known anyone by that name. It couldn't possibly be that the man was faking himself is he? She didn't like this joke of his.

_No matter where you are_

_No matter what you do_

_I know you always think of me_

Her ears perked up at the lovely voice that sang the song. This she was sure that it didn't belong to Lyon-sama. There is a possibility that it belonged to… Erza-san?! Crap, she couldn't hear something that belonged to her private life. But she couldn't even bring herself to stop the song.

_You care for me too much_

_You love me more than that_

_Without you, wonder what I'd do._

This song somehow made her quiver in the inner side. She's never heard such beautiful lyrics like those. She was sure the singer loved this 'girl' he wrote the song for too much. She can just tell by the feelings of the voice.

_I can't help but smile_

_Everytime your face crosses my mind_

_I can't help but sing_

_These feelings churning deep inside_

_You do know I love you_

_More than I think I do_

_You know me better than I do_

_I'm as good as dead _

_If you leave my side_

_I love you, I love you forever, you see._

Tears rose to her cerulean blue eyes, making the ocean itself jealous upon hearing those last four lines. Whoever this 'Gray' guy was singing for, she must've been very lucky to have been loved by such a guy. She wondered if Lyon loved her that much. If he did, she shouldn't keep him waiting for a long time. She must tell him her answer. Good people deserve better than this, right?

She wanted to hear more. This song was so pleasant that she could just lose herself in it. It was so full of love that she wanted to thank this 'Gray' for writing such a wonderful piece. However, the noisy doorbell had to disrupt her peace and call for her attention.

"I'm coming. I'm coming…" she said before going downstairs to attend the door. As a result, something which could've resulted in a turmoil was left unheard.

_I'm as good as de- uh_

_*guitar playing stops*_

"_Nani, Juvia?"_

"_I didn't like it Gray-sama"_

"_What! I took so much time to write this song. Do you even know how hard it was to come up with the lyrics?"_

"_Iie! But I know one thing. Gray-sama should live on even if I'm not by his side. I want Gray-sama to be happy not de-. I don't even want to hear it, not in a song too! *cries*"_

"_J-Juvia, demo? How will I live without you? *soft thud* You know you're the only one left for me in this world. I can't even imagine you not being there with me"_

"_I understand. I love you too. That's why I want you to live on… But Gray-sama? Could you not squeeze me so hard? I'm not able to breathe," _

_*giggles*_

When she returned, she could only hear giggles- consisting of both male and female voices.

"Aww… it's over? I wanted to hear more. The girl must've been really pleased with the song. I'm so happy for them. I just wish they stay like that forever," she said to no one in particular. "Let me check the other side. Maybe it has another song or something. Then I'll cook myself some food. All this thinking makes me hungry. Wonder what I should cook…."

~0~

"Erza, I handled things here. Please manage the Hargeon branch."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Good day" he hung up on the phone. If he had spoken any longer, she would've read into his mind and deciphered how sick he was. With no one around to monitor, Gray Fullbuster had been giving himself a hard time by doing night outs and working hard. He wouldn't listen to anyone nor did anyone care. They would if he stepped out of his office for at least a minute. Is it even believable if someone says he hasn't come out of it for three days except when he has meetings in the board room?

Just what does he plan to do with himself?

* * *

**A/n: Shout out to everyone who guessed Lyon… I think it was obvious though. So how did things go in this story? How was Gray's and Juvia's meeting? You guys might have a little confusion but just let it be and enjoy the story for now. Let me tell you this story will be more exciting with the confusion going around. **

**Anyways, I'd be delighted if you guys could stop by to say something about the story. I know you made it this far so you can as well spend a minute for giving me a feedback. Any suggestions? Is this story going good? Worse? Or is it the Worst?**

**Anything you want to tell me, post it in the box below. I would love to hear you opinion on this story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Notice

**A/n: Hey minna, I'm back! I've been busy lately. If everything goes fine, I'll update LMLY (Let me Love you- Gruvia fanfic) tomorrow. **

**This is kind of like a side story to LMLY. Don't worry if you didn't read that. You'll understand this even if you don't read that. This is a one-shot and you'll find out what this is about. If anyone has read LMLY, I'm really thankful and I hope you'll enjoy this. This couldn't be incorporated into the story (at least for now) so I wanted to post this as a one shot. Consider this as a bonus. **

**Usual disclaimer applied. I certainly don't own Fairytail. You know who does, don't you? **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

** My greatest desire**

* * *

"I think you'll just love this. He's singing again. I think it's his new song. I'm sure you don't want to miss it," she said as she placed the phone near the window. The guitar was being strummed by her friend and the guitarist of the band, Gray Fullbuster. It isn't often that you find him writing songs and when he did, they turned out to be the most awesome songs anyone has ever heard.

To her surprise, she could hear his voice. Was he really singing? She'd been dying to hear him sing. He does compose music but singing was rarer than that. She must've been the luckiest person in the world to be witnessing this- or rather, hearing this.

_Whenever my eyes catch the blue _

_Of the evening sky_

_My heart just feels it all true_

_My greatest desire_

_When I hear the sounds of _

_The waves splashing by_

_All I could make out of it _

_Is just your voice_

The song started slow in a gentle tone. It wasn't until end of the line she realised he's singing about something. In other words, he was singing about a particular someone. A smirk crept onto her face. Men couldn't resist to women's charms for long, even if they're frozen from inside out, could they?

_Do you love haunting me more than this_

_Or is it that when you're not around _

_I just miss…_

She felt it so sweet. He was missing the blue-haired woman, who went out of town for an urgent business. She just wished he would admit his feelings to the girl and get together at last. He's been acting oblivious to her feelings but she knew in the bottom of her heart that he cared for her. However, the next few lyrics strained her ears to catch the fast tune they flowed in.

_Your eyes that embed the oceans_

_Your voice that melts the ice_

_Your smile that shakes me inside_

_You are my greatest desire_

_Your touch that makes me human_

_Your feelings you just flaunt_

_Your support that never leaves me_

_Your love that taunts_

Sarcastic isn't it? He's just annoyed with the cerulean eyed beauty and at the same time, he's appreciating her concern for her. Not to forget, the guy has shown only indirect signs of that. Who in the world would describe the immense love the blunette possessed for him as taunting? May be, there was one and that was he.

_Just don't leave me alone_

_Or you never be shown_

_You mean so much to me_

_I can't express… in words_

_This is horrifying_

_The distance between you and me_

_I wish I wish you'd stay_

_I wish you'd stay away from me_

Where is he going with this song? Gray is just so ever confusing. How did that girl even fall in love with him? Just a minute ago he sang to her to stay… it just turns out he's telling her to stay away. Why is he doing this? If she even hears this, she may as well give up on him.

_You may think I'm a brave one_

_The truth is I'm coward_

_I'm afraid of losing people _

_Whom I just so loved _

_Though I want to have you safe_

_And sound in my arms_

_I would never ever reach for you_

_But leave you in swarms_

She is now able to understand. She knew a part of his life- how he lost everyone precious to him; the story of how everyone he loved died. Maybe, that guy was aware of the woman's feelings towards him and not an idiot as she thought. It might as well be possible that he's just… he's just….

_Baby, I'm just aware_

_But I'm too too scared._

_My girl, I love you more than me;_

_In showing that I've failed thee._

Her brown eyes became wet with what she presumed were tears. He's just being a scaredy cat; it won't happen to her. Heck he loves that woman so much! How can anything happen to her?! She wiped her tears from the corners of her eyes. Drawing her hand back from the window, she wondered why it was even there. It wasn't until she gave the thought to it that she remembered she was talking to someone on the phone… someone who wasn't supposed to hear the song…. The subject of the song- the woman with whom the raven haired guy fell in love with for the first time in his life and that too hard.

"Ah, no! Hello, Juvia? Are you there? Juvia?" she asked, the wind made her blonde hair sway with it. Her eyebrows were drawn together, her eyes held the worry as if she made a grave mistake. She began to panic when there was no answer from the other side. After a few seconds, the call hung up, making the blonde freeze.

"Lucy, what hap-" a familiar voice called from behind. Without even thinking for a second, she turned around launched herself into his arms. She was shaking in fear, frozen to her soul and she needed some warmth, even the soothing words from her best friend would do.

"Natsu… I screwed up. I did a terrible mistake" she closed her eyes, nudging her head into his chest. The pinkette was taken aback by her actions. He felt his shirt moisten and gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Oi, whatever happened I don't care. Calm down and smile. Everything will be alright. I'm there with you no matter what," he said but she couldn't seem to control herself.

"Lucy, calm down, geez…"

~0~

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she heard the entire song. Was it really her Gray-sama singing? Does he really know her feelings? Is it his response to her feelings?

She fell down to her knees. A smile graced her face as the tears fell down her pale cheeks. She ran a hand through her blue hair.

"Why can't you just say that to me, Gray-sama? I would've just never left you in the first place," she said to herself, knowing no one would be hearing her in particular. "Now Juvia is never going to give up…."

* * *

**A/n: I know the title might not have anything to do with the story. Since this came twice in the song, I decided to use it. **

**Note: I own the song. I mean I've written it. You're prohibited to use it without proper credit.**

**So, what do you think? I know you might be a little confused. Like I said in the story, you just have to keep the confusion till things clear up a little. It's better that way!**

**I also know that this is kind of incomplete. This will be finished in the story or may future oneshots, who knows? Depends on my interest. You're free to read the story for clarifications or choose not to. I don't mind either. I just hope you enjoyed this story whatever might be the decision. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**beatress**


End file.
